Right to a Crown
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: Years after the Road Blasters incident Turbo is reunited with the Turbo Twins. But it isn't the happiest of reunions. (This takes place after the events of Wreck-It Ralph. Rated T for Turbos' potty mouth and mild adult situations)
1. Long Awaited Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. **

_**This story does contain myself as a self-insert. If you don't like self inserts do not read. Most of this story is going off of my headcanon's. If you are not familiar with my headcanon's do not hesitate to ask. You'll receive the link so you won't be confused.**_

_**Rated T for language**_

**Chapter 1- Long Awaited Reunion**

**Ash's POV**

Today I decided to spend the day with Turbo, only this time it wasn't spent sitting around his house like we usually do. I finally managed to convince him to step foot outside and take me on a date. Well, I pestered him about it until he finally gave in. I made it quite clear that I wanted to see more of Pixlane, more of Toon Town in general besides his store, house and garage. I told him I was sure that some other character would be happy to show me around. He was visibly outraged at that, which probably put him in one of his moods.

We left his house and headed toward a large restaurant in downtown Pixlane. Appropriately named 'Arcade', this restaurant was shaped like an arcade cabinet. I looked around at the characters going in as Turbo pulled into a space and parked his kart.

"It's so cute that video game characters flock to a restaurant shaped like an arcade cabinet," I stated while trying to pry myself out of the backseat of his kart. It was like riding in a bumper car for children.

Turbo scoffed before getting out and gently closing the door.

After prying myself out of the backseat, I fixed my clothes. Then Turbo and I headed into the restaurant. I was surprised to see that the place wasn't arcade themed at all. It was a regular restaurant and bar. Kind of like an Applebee's. "I was expecting something totally different," I murmured to Turbo. "I thought it would be a theme restaurant."

"Why? That's dumb. We're all video game characters. Why would we need a restaurant based around that? The building is just shaped like a cabinet."

I keep forgetting Toon Town isn't like the regular world. I guess it would be weird to have a theme when they ARE the theme.

"Hello." said a 16-bit girl sitting at the host counter waving us over. "How many?" her hands hovering over the pile of menus.

"Just two." Turbo affirmed holding up two fingers.

She stepped from behind the counter with to menus in hand. "Okay. If you'll just-"she started. She looked up at me in confusion. "...*ahem* just follow me." she said as she led us to our table.

I could see all of the characters and sprites turn their attention toward us as we were walking. All of them murmuring and whispering about the fact I was human. It wasn't a bad thing, but it still made me nervous. Turbo seemed to notice their stares as well, because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with a grin on his face.

"Here you are..." the host said seating us at a booth in a rather already crowded area. Great. She placed our menus in front of us. "You're server will be along in a moment." she then scurried away.

I could feel all the eyes around us on me. It was rather spooky. Toons were not exactly subtle in their eavesdropping and rubber necking. They would take a bite of their food then go back to staring. Talk for two seconds then stare. Turbo just leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"I take it not a lot of humans come to this restaurant." I said leaning forward trying to talk softly to Turbo.

"Nope. But this place is super popular around here. You did want me to take you out."

"I'm not complaining," I took the menu and tried burying my face in it. "This just takes some getting used to."

"Get used to it babe. Especially if you wanna keep going on dates" he chuckled.

"Is this the reason you never take me anywhere?" I asked as I peeked my eyes over the top of the menu.

"Nope. I just don't feel like it."

"Wow and here I thought you were thinking of my well being, not wanting me to feel overwhelmed by all the stares. That or you didn't wanna advertise your private life."

"Not at all. If anything you bring me more attention." he flipped a page of the menu. "And I love when other people know my business. I'm just lazy when it comes to this stuff. Now if you wanna watch me drag race then I'd be happy to bring you along."

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes and looked over half of the menu.

"Now whaddya want?" he asked impatiently.

I looked over the menu. "I don't really care. A chicken salad I guess. I've been craving salads lately." at that moment I was tapped on the top of my head.

"Excuse me." a little voice said.

I looked around to see a two tiny polyginal children leaning over my side of the booth. "Uhh...hello." I raised my hand slightly and wiggled my fingers. That was my horrible attempt at a wave.

"Lady, are you a human?" the 32-bit boy asked.

I looked down at myself and then over at Turbo as if I needed confirmation. "Yes."

The kids eyes lit up upon my answer. "I told you!" they girl shouted at the boy who I assume was her brother. She them punched him in the arm and the too sat back down into their seats after their parents yelled at them.

I turned back around to see Turbo turning his attention back to his menu and snickering to himself. Of course this was amusing him.

"You suck you know that?"

Soon our waiter arrived. A rather blocky male character. He looked like he came from one of those cheap PS2 games that were always in a bargain bin. "May I take your order?" he said doing his best to not blatantly stare at me.

I started to give him my answer but I was interrupted by Turbo. "Steak for me. Chicken salad for the lady. Lady happens to be human." he slipped in slyly

"Y-yes of course." The waiter nodded frantically at me while writing down our order. "You're food will be up shortly." he almost running away from our table.

"Sheesh." I said under my breath.

"Bet our food comes faster. I should take you out more often." Turbo laughed

"Ugh." I planted my face in my hands. This was crazy.

**Turbo's POV**

Watching Ash get all flustered over being treated like a celebrity was hilarious. She obviously wasn't used to this sort of attention. I don't see how anyone could not be used to getting special attention. It was great.

Out of nowhere our waiter came running back with a tray of drinks in his hands.

"These are on the... house... compliments of the manager." he wheezed setting the tray down in front of us and rushing back to the kitchen. He had gotten us one of almost every drink on the menu. Alcoholic drinks of course. Awesome.

"Ummm...wow." Ash looked over at each of them. "Didn't he bring us anything that isn't alcoholic?"

"Who cares? Free drinks." I eagerly reached for a nice frothy mug of beer when Ash let out her nagging 'ahem'. "What?"

"You're not gonna start drinking are you? You still have to drive."

Pfft! "Excuse me? As if you've ever had to worry about MY driving." I scoffed snatching the beer and gulping half of it down.

"Well I have to worry if you're gonna be drunk."

I wiped my mouth with the back of hand. "If anything I'm a better driver when I'm drunk. Nothing can impair my driving." I picked up the mug again and finished it off.

Ash rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. I could feel a nagging storm a coming. And come it did. She started complaining about something or other. I had stopped listening after the word 'alcoholic'. I slump down in my seat and picked up another drink from the tray. Some type of martini looking thing. "You know babe..." I interrupted taking a sip of the drink. "You might as well start drinking too. That'll help you relax." and hopefully stop her from talking.

"You know I don't drink anything this strong. I don't ever want to be drunk."

"Meh meh meh meh." I took down the martini all at once like a shot. My head was already starting to buzz a little.

Ash sighed and took a blue drink off the tray. She sipped it and almost immediately cringed. "Ugh."

"I'll take that." I leaned over the table and took the drink from her.

"Turbo please?" she looked at me with that stupid 'oh-please-master', as I call it, look on her face. I HATED that face. That desperate pleading face.

I sat the drink back on the tray...for a moment. I picked it back up again and swiftly took it to the head. I exhaled sharply and sat the empty glass back down. "There. Now I'm done."

"You know we could just as-"

I suddenly felt my whole backside tingle. Shit! I should not have done that. I forgot how alcohol went right through me. Didn't help that I hadn't gone since this morning. That tingle went all the way down my back and into my crotch. "Ah! Hold that thought babe." I said shooting up from the table. "Be right back!" I called back shuffling quickly to the mens' room.

Getting to the urinal I unzipped the front of my jumpsuit and let it all out. It was awesome. I guess that wasn't the best of my ideas to drink that much at once. But Ash was right I should've drank at home. Meaning not coming out of the house just for food. And having to use some stinking public restroom. I wouldn't have to deal with this if we'd have stayed home. I tucked my junk in and zipped my suit back up. I quickly washed my hands at the sink and headed toward the door when it was swung open by some heavily armored ass munch, probably that prick from Halo, and hit me square in the face knocking me on my ass. If it wasn't for my helmet it would've hurt a lot worse.

"Watch what you're doing asshole!" I yelled rubbing my head.

He stopped before entering one of the stalls. "Aww man I'm sorry. I didn't see you. You okay?" he asked sounding a tad bit concerned. But I didn't care. I was pissed, dizzy and in pain so I just flipped him off and tried to get myself together. I stood up and did my best to shake it off as I opened the door myself and just as my luck goes two more assholes dressed in blue walk into me. Not enough to knock me over but I lost my footing a little. I was fed up.

"Sorry about that." one of them said checking to see if I was okay. The other one putting his hand on my shoulder.

I snatched myself away and made sure to put on my death glare "Just watch were you're going you damn-" my vision was clearing up now from being hit in the face I could now see these two were the same size as me. Same CG texture. With gray skin. And the blue they were wearing was definitely blue jumpsuits with matching helmets...We kind of just stood there staring at each other. I was hoping I was mistaken and I wasn't seeing who I thought I was seeing. Hopefully it was just some losers that looked like-

"Turbo?" they said in unison.

Shit.

"Turbo? Is that really you?" the one nearest me said. I quickly covered my face with both of my hands.

"No-No...you must have me confused with someone else."

"No it is you, Turbo. Where have you-"he tried prying my hands open.

I knocked him over and pushed the other one outta my way before hurrying past them. This was bad. Extremely bad. Of all the places in Pixlane they had to be here. And now! This is exactly why I don't leave the house. Shit like this ends up happening. I needed to leave fast and pretend none of this ever happened. I ran back to the table. Ash was sitting there stuffing her face.

"Hey you were right!" she sad in between chews. "Our food came like 2 minutes after you left!"

"Yeah that's dandy, babe." I grabbed her hand and yanked her up from her seat tearing her away from her food. "We gotta leave right now!"

"What? What for? At least pay for the food! We can't just get up and leave." she complained pulling herself back to the table.

"No!" I tried pulling her back but at this point she was pulling me with her. I let go of her hand and grabbed on to the hem of her t shirt. "We really have to leave right now! I'm begging ya." I pleaded

"Why?"

People starting turning towards us and whispering...but not in the way I wanted like before. "Let's please just get outta here. Right this second."

"What's wrong with you?" a worried look came across her face.

Rrrrr! Man she was infuriating. If someone tells you to leave you don't ask why, you just get the hell out. "I promise to explain everything once we get outside. Just please, we need to leave right now!"

"Turbo!" two male voices called from behind me. Crap in a bucket. I turned around to see the twins standing behind me. I gulped letting go of Ash's shirt. I turned to the slowly trying to think of what I was going to say to them besides 'hi'. Before I could even draw breath to speak the two grabbed me and latched on like leaches. "Turbo!" they exclaimed happily. "It's really you!" I was shocked that they'd be this happy to see me.

"Y-yeah.. It's really me.."

"Oh!" Ash gasped. "It's the twins from your game!" she started squealing like a kid. "Aren't you happy to see them."

I looked up at her and shook my head no. Quite violently.

"Turbo we've been looking for you since '87!" one said with tears in his eyes. "We can't believe you're okay!" they finally let go of me. "Where were you?!"

"I-uh...It's a long story..." I explained hoping they would just drop it. "Maybe I can tell you some other day but—uh I'm kinda on a date right now and-"

"It's okay!" Ash interrupted. "I know you haven't seen them in forever. This way I can meet them too." she smiled.

Sometimes I really hated this woman. She could not take a hint. I gritted my teeth. "I don't think that-"

"Yeah come on." They each took me by an arm, "it's been so long Turbo we have to catch up."

"Ye-Yeah..." I took my arms out of their hold, and we led them back to our table. I sat beside Ash on one side and the twins sat on the other. "So...yeah..."

"Introduce me, Turbo! Do they have names?! What are their names?!"Ash was way too excited about this.

"Ummm..." I pointed to the one sitting directly across from me. "This is Ramjet." I pointed to the other one "And this is Scramjet...right?" they both nodded. It had been a while since I had seen them. I'm surprised I was able to tell them apart. "Just call them Ram and Scram. Ram, Scram, this is Ash."

Ash waved. "Hello."

"Hi." Scram greeted. "...Turbo didn't you say you were on a date?"

**Ash's POV**

Turbo and I looked at each other. "Yes." he confirmed. "This is my date."

Ram and Scram looked at me, then at each other, then at Turbo. "But-" Ram started. "She's a human."

"Yeah...so?"

"I mean...how are you dating a human? How much did you pay her?"

My eyes widened, b ut I made sure I said nothing. I was curious as to how Turbo was going to handle this.

"I didn't pay her! Is it so hard to believe a human would want to date me?"

The twins exchanged looks. "Yes." they both said.

Turbo was clearly insulted. "Hmph well for your information she was a fan of mine."

"Okay." Scram nodded. "That still doesn't explain why you're dating her."

I looked at Turbo nervously. He looked back at me and just shrugged. "It's complicated. To be blunt, I'm dating my stalker."

I slapped both my hands over my face and shook my head. I wish he hadn't been so blunt about it. It made me sound crazy...well crazier. "Turbo..."I groaned.

Scram turned to me. "So what type of human are you?"

"Type?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you an animator or a programmer or something important?"

"Well no...but I can draw-"

"YOU CAN?!" both the twins exclaimed excitedly lifting up in their seats.

I hadn't expected them to react that way. "Umm yeah.."

"That's right. I get double the attention with this one." Turbo boasted putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wow...we were worried about you all these years and here you are dating humans." Ram sighed in a sort of relief. "That's awesome."

"Did you expect anything less of me, fellas?" Turbo flashed them one of his smug grins before taking another on of the drinks on our tray and sipping it like some fancy pants.

"Nope. We should have figured you'd be okay all these years after the Road Blasters incident." Ram said looking at his twin. They both turned to Turbo.

"Speaking of that..." Scram started. "What happened that day?"

Turbo swallowed his drink hard. "Uh...that was so long ago boys..." he laughed nervously.

"Yeah but no one in the arcade knew what happened to you. What happened after you crashed? Did you get hurt or did you get transported here right after?"

Turbo was obviously starting to get very uncomfortable. He started sweating profusely and getting all fidgety. "I don't think that umm...none of that is important is it? All that matters is that I'm okay. We're all okay."

"That's true. But where were you for the past twenty-six years?" asked Ram.

Turbo quickly turned to me as if I could help him at this point. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was in the arcade."

"You were?!" they shouted in unison. "How?!"

"Long story short, I got out of Road Blasters and I hid in game central station. Over the years I learned Code-"

"Hahaha." Scram laughed with disbelief. "Turbo...you learned how to code? Pfft! But code is what we're made of. How could you possibly learn how to code?"

"I know right?! I'm not sure how I figured it out but I heard some guys talking about it in Tappers over the years and I took notes."

The twins exchanged another look. "Turbo...only humans know how to code. I mean there are urban legends about people who have just seen what code looks like but that's all and those are just stories." explained Scram. "There's no way you could have learned it."

"But I did!" he assured. "I practiced for years! I was even able to put myself in a new game in '97 and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! How did you-"

"Do you really wanna hear me explain all of this? How I learned and how I got into a new game and pretty much everything up until now?"

"Yes! Of course we do! Tell us everything!" The twins leaned over the table closer to Turbo. They had nothing but sheer awe and amazement in their eyes. Like children hearing an amazing story. So Turbo told them everything. How he learned code, his rule in Sugar Rush and the events afterward. Their faces went from child-like awe to worry and disgust. Especially disgust.

"And after that I opened-" he continued but was interrupted by Scram.

"Wait..." he said in shaky voice. "...You took over another game...and tried to delete a little kid?"

Turbo scoffed. "Yeah so?"

Scram and Ram looked baffled. Almost like It was hard for them to wrap their head around that idea. That Turbo would do something like that.

"She's okay though!" I spoke up trying to reassure them that it wasn't all bad. I mean it was bad but at least she's back where she belongs now. "I talk to her all the time."

They both gave me a concerned look. But Scram returned his attention to Turbo. "But the fact that you would take over someone else's game..And a little girls' at that. And you tried to remove her code.."

"Look I figured if I deleted her code before the game could be played she'd be erased instantly. She wouldn't have felt anything. It would've been like she never existed. No one would know, so no harm done." Turbo explained. An explanation to justify his attempted murder.

"But the fact you tried to in the first place is unsettling..."Ram commented

"Hey when I found out she had survived I let her live! I'd say that was pretty damn noble of me!" Turbo crossed his arms.

"But then you tried to kill her again when she got in a race." I murmured.

"Hey! Don't you get started now!" he pointed his finger in my face. "She was gonna take away my way of life that I worked years to earn and you know that!"

Scram shot up. "EARNED?! Turbo you took it from her! That game was never yours!"

"Hey I did a damn good job keeping that game plugged in for fifteen fucking years! I ran that kingdom much better than that little brat anyway." Turbo raised his voice. I knew this was gonna turn into a heated shouting match.

"Turbo-" then Scram interrupted me.

"I can't believe you. After Road Blasters I figured you would've learned your lesson."

"What was I supposed to do?! My game was unplugged, you guys were gone I had no where else to go. Did you expect me to sit and rot in game central station? I saw other racing games get plugged in while I sat there! I had to do something so I learned code and once I got good at it I took over a racing game so I could blend in!"

"And you know you could've just asked to be apart of the game! Instead of ruining another main characters life!"

"No way was I gonna ask some kid if I could be some background character. I was a main character. The 'hero' of our game! I wasn't about to lose my rightful place after my old life had been taken away from me!"

"You idiot!" Scram yelled at the top of his lungs. People at the other tables immediately turned toward us again. "You're life was 'taken away' because of YOU! You ruined your own life and ours!"

"Well excuse me!" Turbo stood up in his seat. "I did what I had to do with Road Blasters! I did it so WE-" he said pointing to both of the twins. "-wouldn't get unplugged!"

"I guess it didn't work seeing as how you got us unplugged anyway! Everything that happened to you was your own fault!"

Turbo growled balling up his fists.

"Sit down, Turbo." I said easing him back into his seat. I looked around at the three of them. "That all happened years ago. Why don't we talk about something else? Like the present. Let's talk about life now. Turbo, tell them what you've done since you've come to Pixlane." I urged

Turbo gave them a deadly stare and took one of his business cards from his jumpsuit pocket and threw it at them. The business card for R.R.O.S. It had the location and number and a picture of King Candy on it.

The twins, Scram still a little heated, examined the card. "Is this the character you made in that game?" Ram asked.

"Yeah." he groaned

"How? How can you use this form if you aren't in the game?"

"I coded all the data I had for it into a crown. When I put the crown on I look like this." he said with a little bit of pride in his voice.

"Whoa..."Ram nodded. "I have to admit that's pretty impressive...though I have no clue why you'd want to change into an old man at will.."

"But he's so adorable as King Candy!" I pinched Turbos' cheek before he slapped my hand away.

"So you've been running a candy store/go kart thing, huh?" Scram said taking the card and ripping it in half. "Goodie for you." the contempt was obvious in his voice.

I could almost hear Turbos' teeth starting to grind.

"Wanna know what me and Ram have been doing? After YOU got us unplugged we got a house and got jobs fixing other characters' cars and karts at the Pixlane auto shop. We certainly didn't go back to racing for a living seeing as we had no game to go into. WE didn't learn code to bulldoze our way into another game. We would've never thought of doing something so awful. WE got good jobs and lived our life. But guess what? We never forgot about you. I mean we talked about you practically every day."

Ram nodded in agreement. "Yeah we looked for you for the first five years, hoping we'd get some idea of where you were but we could never find your record after we got unplugged. Now we know why. You were in hiding. We gave up after a while. We had done all we could. But we had hope in our hearts that we'd see you again."

Turbo sank in his seat. His face got less hardened. He seemed touched by the fact they had actually looked for him.

"You were like our brother." Scram admitted. "It tore us apart not knowing where you were. Not that you cared. We see you were doing just fine on your own getting your 'old life' back."

Turbo scoffed loudly. "Don't act like you were so heart broken. You gave up after just five years! People look for their dogs longer than that!"

"Yeah I don't know why we spent THAT much time on you you ungrateful prick!" Scram said getting angrier than before. "You know we've been living normal lives but you couldn't accept the fact you fucked up! And you got what you had coming from that little girl and now you own a candy store/ go kart thing because now you don't want to let go of THAT life! You have to be the king of something don't you? You have to have it all? All or nothing huh?! You were always a selfish prick, Turbo, but now you're even worse! " Scram then turned to me. "And you know all this and you want to be in a relationship with this guy?! And he has other fans?! Other humans like him?! What's wrong with you?!"

I chuckled. "If only you knew how much I ask myself that everyday!"

"You, shut up!" he said directing that toward me. "And you leave her outta this! See this is why I didn't wanna talk to you guys!"

"Why cuz you'd have to explain yourself?" Ram asked.

"No, cuz I knew you two would take it the wrong way and get all jealous-"

"JEALOUS!" Scram yelled, His face was turning beet red.

"You were always jealous of my determination! I worked for everything I have! And yes I deserve it! I'm the best! Why should I ever settle for anything but the best?!"

"The best!" Scram laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. You just can't handle the fact that you became obsolete. And you sabotaged Road Blasters because you knew someone better than you was gonna take your place."

Turbo just sat in stunned silence. I had never seen him look like that before. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. "...get up.." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I said get up."

"Wh-"

"Get up or I'm leaving your ass here!" he shouted taking his foot and pushing me in the hip with it.

I quickly got up out of my seat. "What the hell?" I rubbed my hip.

"I'm not gonna sit here and take this! We're leaving!" Turbo got out of the booth and started stomping ahead of me. I quickly caught up to him when our waiter rushed up to us.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a panic.

"Everything is great. We had a great time!" he tried not to scream. "By the way, those two guys at our booth?"

The waiter looked over. "Yes?"

Turbo looked up at me and gestured his head toward the door. I understood and made my way out the door. "Those two lovely men have offered to cover our bill."


	2. Less Than Deserving

We got to Turbos' house and he was visibly upset. I could tell because he went into the house in a huff and slammed the door behind him, almost hitting me in the face with it. I took a moment to keep myself from screaming before opening the door and going in. Turbo had thrown himself on the couch with his face planted between two of the red and white pillows in the corner. He was like a lifeless doll, or more like a plank of wood, he lay there so stiffly. I closed the door behind me and walked over to sit next to Turbo on the couch. I placed my hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him. A gesture that was immediately rejected as his arm reached behind him and slapped my hand. He looked up from the pillows almost in an instant and shot me a nasty frown.

"You...!" he started. "You do realize this is all your fault don't you?"

"Me? What did I do?"

Turbo immediately sat up. "Well let's see!" he held up his hand getting ready to count on his fingers. "First, you wanted wanted to leave the house in the first place! Second, I was CLEARLY trying to leave before they even saw me and you HAD to insist they sit and talk with us! Don't you think there's a reason I haven't spoken to them since I've been here?! Don't you ever think?!" Turbo shouted.

"I just thought maybe you'd want to see them and you just didn't know what to say. I didn't think it would go that bad."

"And that's why! I hadn't planned on talking to them for the rest of my life! There was no easy way to explain what happened that night! I didn't even tell them everything because it wouldn't have mattered. I knew they were gonna take it the wrong way and be mad or jealous. Which they did." Turbo placed his hands over his face. "I just want this whole night to end already." he mumbled

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked

He took his hands away from his face. "Too late for that. You should've asked me that about two hours ago before you opened your big mouth."

I hated when he was in these moods. Saying whatever came into his mind without thinking about how it might sound. "Well since you're going to get all snippy and mean, I'll let you go ahead and marinate in your little pool of misery until you can handle talking like a big boy." I arose from my seat when Turbo grabbed the waist of my jeans.

"You sit back down and comfort me, woman." he demanded.

I groaned and sat back down. It was embarrassing how easily I listened to him. I leaned back and let him rest his head on my lap. He curled up the rest of his body almost into a ball. I rubbed my hand back and forth on the side of his helmet. Turbo placed his hands over my thighs and under his cheek, using them as a pillow. He let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I don't know why I should comfort you, Turbo." I said. "Not after all the stuff you just said."

"I need comfort." he clutched his fingers into my jeans. "I just want to forget all about this night, okay? Just wanna pretend it never happened."

"Okay." I sighed. I did feel a little bad for him. I only felt bad because he was sad. A lot of the things the twins said were right. Like him having no one to blame but himself. He made all his choices without any thought of others. But seeing Turbo angry and upset about it tugged at my heartstrings. They were once his best friends and I know it must hurt to know they can't have that type of relationship again.

"Babe?" Turbo asked with a soft tone of voice.

"Hm?"

"Sorry I yelled."

"Its okay, Turbo." I leaned down and planted a small kiss on his cheek before reaching over to the table on the side to get the remote. I turned on the tv and an old episode of Speed Racer was on. A show he loved...to criticize.

"Pfft oh this freaking guy!" Turbo said gesturing his hand toward Speed who was driving on screen. "This guy is such a joke. Speed demon my ass. I mean look at how slow he turns the freaking corner here!"

"Oh yeah. Pfft." I had no idea what he was even talking about but I agreed with him just to make conversation. At least this was something to take his mind off of this awful night.

* * *

Turbo Twins' Apartment

(Regular POV)

The twins walked up to their apartment stairs. Scram angrily rustled for his keys.

"Relax so you can find the keys." Ram said taking out contents of the mailbox next to their door. Usual stuff, bills and a few fliers.

Scram snorted but calmed himself long enough to concentrate on getting his keys together and opening the door.

Ram walked in and placed the mail on the coffee table before slumping on to the sofa. He watched Scram take the receipt from his pocket and pace the floor back and forth with it clutched in his fists.

"I don't believe after all that jerk did to us, he makes US pay for HIS food!" Scram stated grinding his teeth. "I've never been so mad in all my life! Who does he think he is?!" he crumpled up the receipt in his fist.

"Yeah...I never thought this is how our reunion would be." Ram shook his head in disbelief.

"That jack-ass! All these years we've been wishing we could talk to him, to finally hear his side about what happened. Hell, we were ready to forgive him on the spot no matter what he said. But this-! And then has the nerve to call us jealous! Yeah we're totally jealous of your obsession with yourself and the guilt free way you attempt to murder people!"

"I never thought Turbo would go that far just to stay on top. His ego was always huge and we knew he was upset about RoadBlasters but to keep trying to sabotage games after what happened. I would've never even thought he was capable of this type of thing."

"You know what the worst part is Ram? He actually THINKS he deserves to stay on top! When he wants something he just takes it like it belongs to him because he actually thinks it does! You know he probably got us unplugged on purpose!

"Scram. Let's calm down for a second. I agree that Turbo is a maniac but I don't think he got us unplugged on purpose."

"He probably knew he couldn't compete with new games and abandoned us so he could learn how to code!" Scram continued ignoring Ram. "I mean, think about it, he didn't even discuss going into Road Blasters that day. He didn't even come back to our game afterward. Instead, he decided to ruin some poor little girls' life so he could have a new game for himself." Scram chuckled lowly. "And the best part is he finally gets what he deserves and gets thrown out of gameverse, but he STILL thinks he deserves better!" Scram found the nearest wall and drove his fist into it, making a small dent and cracking the paint. His breathing turned heavy and rapid.

Ram went over to his brother and placed his hands over his shoulders. "Dude, just calm down." he urged. He led him over to the couch to sit him down."You're getting too worked up about this."

"How can I not?" he huffed. "He gets what's coming to him and he still has a nice life. He owns a freaking business and he's dating humans. Humans!"He sighed painfully. "It's not right...That stupid jerk. For once I'd just like to see that stupid smug grin of his wiped of his creepy little face."

"He's not even worth our time anymore, Scram." he picked up the mail from the table and shuffled through it.

"I just can't let this go...it's an injustice."

"I agree, man.."Ram shook his head while still going through their letters. He placed the bills on the end of the table and looked through the advertisements. Nothing special. Groceries, Toon Town Furniture Stores, a brightly colored add for Turbo's store with King Candy donning his usually happy grin...Oh. Ram quickly glanced at his twin and quickly crumpled up the ad. Scram heard the rustling and look over at Ram. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Nothing I just don't like this ad they gave us. The store sucks."

"What store is it for?" Scram reached over trying to obtain the scrunched paper out of his brother's hand. Ram extended his arm over his head in an attempt to keep it from him. "Will you give it to me?"

Ram shook his head 'no' rapidly. "Ram, what the hell is it?" Scram said impatiently.

"No!" Ram said while being tackled by his irritated twin. Ram struggled to hide the paper from him but Scram wrestled and twisted him into submission taking the paper and sitting on his head.

Scram chuckled and opened up the paper as Ram struggled beneath him trying to get his head free.

"You should know better than to-" Scram stopped as he took in the image of the flyer. He shot a nasty look down at Ram.

"I told you the store sucks..."Ram strained.

Scram took the paper and ripped it into little pieces. "This is exactly what I meant. Something needs to be done."


	3. Putting Things In Perspective

Turbo had done his best to put the events of yesterday behind him. He especially wasn't going to bring his personal affairs to work with him. He had an image to uphold as King Candy. Aside from being silly and playful he was also straight laced and sophisticated. Private matters couldn't be made known to the customers or his employees. He shook off whatever thought he had in his head and placed his crown on top of his head. Red and blue binary flickered all over his figure as he almost instantaneously assumed the form of his alternate personality, King Candy. Looking into the large mirror in his bedroom he made small adjustments to his collar and bright red bow tie. He looked himself over once more before finally getting into his kart and driving to work.

King Candy parked in his specially reserved parking spot, a grossly over-sized spot near the side of the building. It ensured he could park anyway he felt like it. Wiping the last bit of sleep from his eyes he entered through the front door. The place had only been open for two hours and it was already bustling with little pixelated children and their parents. Lined up to participate in the go-karting side of the building, buying ridiculous amounts of candy or sitting in the cafe/bakery areas. He loved walking into the happy chaos that flooded his store. The chaos only he could calm if he wanted. Not that he did. It reminded him of his fifteen year reign in Sugar Rush, some of the best moments of his life aside from a few...glitches in his system.

"Good morning,sir." greeted a young computer generated male. He look like he could be from a newer game, around the PS3 era. He was dressed like a 1950's soda jerk; the uniform in which King Candy required that all his employees wear. His name tag read 'Byron: Assistant Manager'. He had a clipboard in his arms filled with lots of paper with little graphs and numbers on them. He walked with King Candy. "Okay sir, candy sales are still the same but we lost money yesterday after kart number thirty two broke down yesterday on the racetrack. Only the cost of one participant though."

"Umm-hmm." he nodded in confirmation. "And is it up and running now?"

"Yeah...but we had to close the track for an hour this morning because some kid threw up all over the starting line."

King Candy hesitated for a split second then turned to his employee. "...Why did that take you an hour to clean up?"

Byron swallowed hard. "I-I don't know,sir." he stammered. "I was just told it needed to be closed."

The king sighed. "It should never take that long again."

"It won't happen again, sir."

King Candy stopped in front of his office elevator and pressed the up button. The young man gulped again and shuffled his papers. "That's all I have right now, sir. Everything is running smoothly."

"Wonderful." the elevator doors opened up and he stepped in. He noticed his young employee still looking nervous. "Don't look so down!" he chuckled. "Keep a smile! Have some candy!" he said in his happy-go lucky fashion throwing candy out at the young man.

He squinted as the candy hit him in the face. "Uh...right..thank you."

The elevator doors closed and took King Candy up to his office. He took his keys out of his pants as he took a few steps over to his door and unlocking it. He switched on the lights upon walking into his huge office. A large curved, golden desk sat in the middle of the room with a swivel chair shaped and decorated like a throne. Neatly placed file cabinets lined one half of his office. The other half a half-library type set up. A giant book shelf lined with trophies on the top shelf, books in the middle and jars of his favorite candy on the bottom. In front of the shelf there was a wide almost shag rug shaped and colored like a peppermint candy in a wrapper, on which sat a glittering white, tall round table with two matching chairs on opposite sides. The very middle of his office also had a rug. A vast circular, white one trimmed with gold and the initials 'K.C' sewn in gold in the middle. The entire back half of the office was a giant one way window that overlooked the racetrack. His office was basically one of those luxury boxes for VIPs at Baseball games. As it should be he thought. He was the most important person there after all.

He sat at his desk and tapped his fingers on the arms. With nothing to do at the moment he found himself easily bored. He had to be doing something to keep busy. When he was bored he started thinking and that thinking led to over-thinking, and that made him think about the events of last night. That was the last thing he wanted. But since everything was running well there was nothing for him to do. Surely he could find something to keep his mind occupied. He swung around in his chair and looked out of his large window at the racetrack below. Children and adult characters in a friendly competition against each other. It wasn't nearly as intense as the Sugar Rush races but it was more intense than a regular go-kart facility. He decided to just lean back in his chair and enjoy the inexperienced racers

Several hours passed. Nothing else seemed to be out of order. Everything ran smoothly. An easy day like this was Heaven usually. But his mind still wandered back to...that. Suddenly the buzzer on his intercom went off.

"Sir? We need you in the security room really quick." said a female voice.

"Hoo!" he jumped up from his chair and pressed the button on his intercom to respond. "I'll be right down!" Finally something to do. He happily made his way down to the security room tucked away behind a hallway past the elevator on the first floor. He wondered what it could be. A disgruntled costumer? Some rowdy snot-nosed kid? Either way it would eat up some time. He opened the door and tried to put a serious look on his face. He cleared his throat. "Whats seems to be the problem?"

A man in a delivery outfit with a dolly stacked with boxes stood near the door with the female employee. "Nothing serious." she said. "We just need you to sign for this shipment so we can clear him into the store room.

Candy's face wilted. "That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Guh." King Candy walked over and jumped up to snatch the clipboard from the taller delivery characters' hands. He quickly signed and handed it back to him.

"Are you alright?" the female asked.

"Yes..." he looked over at the walls of security monitors. Like any other security room, there was a control panel under the cameras where the guards and other such people sat. King Candy was not very lenient when it came to security. He had hundreds of cameras all over the store. The was not one room that wasn't under constant surveillance. The panel for the cameras had stations for each section of the store and a guard sitting at each one and a tech on call to fix any technical problems. There was to eight guards in all sitting at their stations and Candy quickly noticed one was missing. He walked over to the empty seat and looked at the guard stationed next to him.

"Umm...where is the guy who's supposed to be here?" King Candy asked.

"Sir, he literally just went to the bathroom before you came down." the burly guard explained. "He'll be right back."

"He had better be." Candy grumbled. It wasn't that much of a problem seeing as everything was tip-top, but he wanted security to always be ready. He did a quick scan of the monitors for the empty station; the station for the main entrance. Kids and adults leaving and coming in the door, characters sitting on the benches outside, twins with blue helmets headed to customer service... King Candy let out a shocked cry startling everyone in the room.

"What's wrong?!" a guard asked. All the other guards turned toward him waiting on his instruction.

"N-nothing to worry about! As you were!" he said bolting out of the room.

"Look at this place." Ram said to Scram. "It's weird being in a building with a race track, and everything smells like sugar."

"Buh.." Scram choked putting his hand over his mouth. "Too much like sugar."

King Candy rushed to the customer service counter faster than he ever thought his legs could carry him. The Turbo twins were just about to walk up the counter when Candy slid in front of them and extended his arms out in an attempt to block them. "What are you two doing here?!" he inquired rather flustered and out of breath.

"Whoa, man." Ram said taking a step back. "We're just trying to get some service here. Chill."

"Chill? Huh! You got a lot of nerve to come-"

"Wait a minute..."Scram interrupted. "Turbo?"

"Who else would I be?"

The twins exchanged looks and starting bursting with laughter. "Oh man!" Scram said slapping Ram on the back. "You look so ridiculous!"

"I thought you were just some old guy!" Ram guffawed.

King Candy's face turned bright red. "I showed you what I looked like! It was on my card!"

"We-we know..." Scram tried to talk between his bursts of laughter. "But we-we-"he caught his breath. "But it's different to actually see it in person! You really were desperate! You look like a clown."

"I'll have you know this design was very popular in the arcade. I'm downright adorable and regal." Candy turned up his nose and fixed his tie and jacket.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?" Ram asked. "It's like your lisp is way worse than before." he snorted.

"I had to disguise my voice, you numb skull." King Candy snapped back.

"Maybe but you sound so stupid." Scram stated.

"Why are you two even here? Surely you didn't just come to insult me."

"No we-"Ram started

"Perhaps you're here to apologize for your overreactions last night."

"APOLOGIZE! TO YOU?! YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING YOU SON OF A-" King Candy tackled Scram and put his hand over his mouth trying to silence him. Everything had gotten quiet and everyone in the area had stopped and stared.

"Hoo hoo eh heh nothing to see here folks. Go back to your activities! Enjoy your time here."

The crowd slowly returned to their business and their conversations. King Candy glared at Scram who was wiggling and writhing underneath him trying to get free while shouting muffled profanities.

"Whatever you came here to tell me, you can say it in private." he said through gritted teeth. "Let's just talk in my office." he cautiously got off of Scram. "No need for everyone in Pixlane to know our business."

The twins begrudgingly nodded their heads and followed King Candy to his office.

King Candy's Office

The twins walked in staring at the contents of his office with awe. As much as they hated to admit it and as much as he didn't deserve it, it was a nice office. And it fit him being themed with tribute to...himself.

King Candy locked the door behind him. "Now why are you two even here?"

"We came here to see this little store of yours." Ram picked up up some pens from the desk and examined them. "That's really it."

"Don't play dumb with me. You guys wouldn't come here just for that."

"It's the truth." he looked up from the pens in his hand. "We were complaining about you last night and we saw a flier this place and it pissed us of, so we decided to see how this place held up and if it was anything to look twice at. Unfortunately, it's pretty awesome."

"Except for all the candy and stuff." Scram added sitting in Candy's chair with a jar of candy in his lap. "I mean sheesh, we didn't realize that game had stuck with you that much." he stuffed a handful of candy into his mouth. "I mean your really comff-mited."

"Get outta my chair!" Candy shouted.

"We just can't get over how much you have despite what you've done but I think I've figured out after seeing you like this in person." Scram said swallowing his candy. "It's this persona of yours." he got from the chair and paced round the desk. "It's the reason you're even relevant."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean you said you created this persona when you took over that game. But you made someone who is the the complete opposite of who you really are. You're all goofy and shit. That's why you haven't given up this form after you game over-ed. You know that everyone likes you better this way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean think about if you tried to run this place as Turbo. That would fail big time. And the only reason you have any human fans or anything is because people know you as King Candy, not Turbo." Scram walked over to him. "The only reason you have what you have is because of the data in that crown." he said pointing to it.

Candy slapped his hand away.

"It's true Turbo and you know it. Without that you have nothing. No one could stand the real you."

King Candy laughed trying to keep a smile on his face. "That's just ridiculous. Now why don't you two leave before I have you thrown out?"

"This form is good for you I guess. We know you wanna kick the crap outta us yet you're staying calm. I mean last night you got way angry." Scram pointed out.

"He's committed to this persona man. At least he isn't going ape-shit like he usually would. And that's why people like him more like this." Ram turned to King Candy. " It's like two different people. Now be honest Turbo, if you weren't in this form you'd kick my ass right now wouldn't you?"

"Hoo, you have no idea." Candy laughed.

"You don't even need to ask that Ram. You know how violent our little Turbo is. I mean he kicked his own girlfriend yesterday."

Candy's face soured. He chuckled lowly. "Now now, boys. Let's not bring her into this argument."

"I mean I sure wouldn't let you treat me that way." Ram joined back into the conversation.

"Well she only stays with him because of this." He gestured to Candy's body. "She tolerates the other half until he turns back into this." he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk tsk." he clicked his tongue. "This schizophrenic mess."

A tiny piece of King Candy snapped. "Let me tell you something you-"

"Oh would ya look at that!" Scram pointed to the clock on the wall. "It's time to go! Well we've had fun but we gotta go."

"We should do this again sometime, Turbo." Ram sang getting up and walking to the door. He opened it up slowly. "Whoops, I meant King _Candy._" he spat the word 'candy' with sarcasm. He chuckled leaving through the door.

Candy gave Scram an icy glare. Scram smiled. " Don't be too upset. Just a little food for thought." he patted King Candy on the shoulder and exited with his brother closing the door behind him.

King Candy just stood in the middle of his office in utter silence. He stood staring at the floor with a neutral look on his face. He stood there for quite a while before finally dragging his feet over to his desk. He pressed a button on his intercom.

"Yes sir?" a female voice answered.

"Tell Byron he's in charge for the rest of the day..." he spoke somberly. "I'm going home early."


End file.
